


Weave Us Together, Tear Us Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fem!Louis, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has problems, but somehow they all seemed to get tangled up this time.</p><p>For Demi Lavato, the trouble starts when she meets Taylor Swift and can’t stop thinking about her.<br/>Harry Styles swings both ways, but it’s never been an issue, until Liam Payne.<br/>Liam is pretty sure he’s straight, but now he might be dying of leukemia, so that seems irrelevant at the moment.<br/>Louis Tomlinson can’t seem to stop filching clothes out of his girlfriend’s closet and wearing make up when he’s alone.<br/>Eleanor Calder is messing around on Louis with Niall Horan, who is about as pansexual as they come.<br/>Niall is all too willing to hook up with anyone who displays interest, especially Zayn Malik.<br/>But Zayn’s only interested when he’s stoned off the weed he’s been stealing from Liam’s anti-nausea prescription. He’ll do anything to distract from the fact that he is falling apart for no apparent reason.<br/>Justin can't get over Selena, but she's getting tangled up in someone new.</p><p> </p><p>A series of song-based drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview

Enchanted by Taylor Swift (Deylor)

     In which Demi and Taylor meet for the first time and Demi is terrified that Taylor might be straight

 

No Heroes Allowed by Mayday Parade (Lirry)

     In which Harry is love with cancer stricken Liam

 

Bleed It Out by Linkin Park (Eleaniall)

     In which Eleanor feels Louis pulling away and runs to Niall, in an attempt to stop her from bleeding to death

 

I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy (Niall)

     In which Niall raises hell because everyone want him and no one can figure out when he became a bit of a heartbreaker 

 

Everybody Talks (Zayn)

     In which Zayn can no longer keeping everyone else's secrets and stops giving a fuck who knows

 

The Cave by Mumford and Son (Louise)

     In which Louis comes to terms with Louise

 

She by Ed Sheeran (Jelena)

     In which Justin tries to get of Selena, but her ghost clings

 

It's Cool, We Can Still Be Friends by Bright Eyes (Lirry)

     In which things are awkward after Liam is declared cancer-free but isn't ready to deal with Lirry

 

The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift (Deylor)

     In which Taylor and and Harry are "dating", but Taylor can't stop thinking about Demi

 

The First Cut Is the Deepest by Sheryl Crow (Loustin)

     In which Justin and Louise sort-of date to get over Selena and Eleanor 

 

Want You Back by Cher Lloyd (Jelena)

     In which Selena sees Justin and Louise together and become nostalgic

 

When the Day Met the Night by Panic at the Disco (Seleniall)

     In which Niall meets Selena at rock bottom

 

Therapy by All Time Low (Zerrie)

     In which Zayn decides to get his shit together and starts talking to Perrie again

 

Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer (Elounor)

     In which Louise and Eleanor are together for the first time after Louis and Eleanor broke up 

 

Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects (Justin)

     In which Justin finally gets over Selena and uses her as inspiration to pen another album 

 

I'll Take Care of You by Drake (Zerrie)

      In which Zayn moves in with his old best friend, Perrie and take things real slow

 

Laundry Room by The Avett Brothers (Seleniall)

     In which Niall changes his ways enough to fall in love with Selena

 

1, 2, 3, 4 by The Plain White Tees (Lirry)

     In which Liam and Harry talk at long last and everything fits

 

Our by Taylor Swift (Deylor)

     In which Taylor and Demi get back together and give haters the middle finger


	2. Enchanted (Deylor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Taylor Swift's Enchanted

Another night, another show or premiere or gala. In Demi's mind, they had all begun to run together. She'd been out of treatment for a couple months now, but people still treated her as though she were made of glass. That was if they bother to acknowledge her at all. She'd learned how to play the game though. The forced laughter, the faked smiles, the eyes glazed over in boredom; Demi had played this role a million times before and she would a million times more, an endless parade of meaningless celebrations, rolled out on an endless red carpet before her. When had her life become so utterly  _vapid_?    

And then, from across the room Demi saw her. It wasn't the first timem surely, that their paths had crossed. After all, the famed Taylor Swift got around, more than Demi herself did. But now Taylor looked captivating, enchanting and for the first time in far too long, Demi felt a spark of…something. Something old, something familiar. Something she'd been running from, fighting off with razor blades and purging with her finger shoved down her throat and starving through tightly sealed lips. But it was all forgotten as she steered through the crowds to introduced.

     "Hi. I don't think we've been formally introduced, but I'm such a huge fan," Demi put out her hand and Taylor easily bypassed it in favor of a friendly hug. God, Taylor's arms felt like home. Demi had almost forgot how it felt to be held, and in that brief moment, she could have wept from the sweetness of it.

     "I'm so glad to finally meet you! 'Don't Forget' was amazing." Taylor gushes, grasping Demi's hands in her excitement. "Ooh, you have cold hands."

     "Feel free to warm them up," Demi couldn't believe that she delivered that with a wink. But miraculously, Taylor didn't seem bothered. On the contrary, she laughed.

     "I'll see what I can do," Taylor grinned, biting her lip. "Here, Let me introduce you to my friend!" She turned to the dull company she'd been keeping and excused herself. Leading Demi by the hand, they wove through the room and out onto the grounds.

     "Where are we going?" Demi laughed. 

     Taylor dropped her hand to turn a circle in the grass. "Away from the plastic people. I can't stand them, night after night." Taylor turned to face Demi, "Tell me, do you feel the way I feel?" 

     Demi felt the blush raising to her cheeks. "Nothing else is real," her lips curled into a smile and she reached for Taylor's hand again and took off running through the grass.

     "IN THE LA LA LAND MACHINE!!!!" they belted out, fleeing the party and pretension. After a while, Taylor found them a park bench and they sat and talked. Taylor wasn't afraid to ask Demi about rehab, so Demi wasn't afraid to be honest. And when she started to cry, she looked up to see Taylor's mascara, already starting to run down her cheeks and then they started to laugh because there was nothing else to be done. It was the best night of Demi's life, and she was blushing the whole ride home.

   

  Well, they became fast friends, and as the days turned into weeks, they made a habit of sneaking out during events to talk about everything under the sun. Taylor hugged her a lot, and they held hands sometimes, but was it just her being affectionate? It kept her awake nights, after she and Taylor had said goodbye, lying in bed at 2 am. She couldn't stop wishing Taylor would come spinning through her door and just kiss the confused out of her. She tossed and turned, wondering if Taylor felt the same things.

     And then…and then it was another award ceremony, and Demi hadn't been asked, but Taylor invited her to be her plus one. They'd walked the red carpet with their arms around each others waists, giggling and posing for the cameras. And when Taylor's name was called for her award, she turned to Demi, jumping around next to her, and kissed her. On the cheek, but close enough to her lips that Demi's heart was pounding a million miles a second. She had no idea who won what for the rest of the night, because her cheek and the corner of her mouth was tingling and Taylor was holding her hand, and looking at her with these eyes.

     That night, Demi dances around her room to "Fearless" for an hour. And then she got a text message from Taylor.

_please don't be in love with someone else_

     Demi couldn't even breathe.

_please don't have somebody waiting on you_

     Her fingers shook as she typed back.

_I'm not. I don't. Just you._


	3. No Heroes Allowed (Lirry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Mayday Parade's No Heroes Allowed

He lay awake, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Liam in the next room. He was wondering about the boy, what was he thinking? Or maybe he'd fallen asleep. Liam never had too much trouble falling sleep, not with all the pills he was on now. 

Two for the nausea.

One for the blurry vision.

Three (or was it four?) for the weakened immune system.

Blood thinners. Iron supplements. Sleep aids. And pain killers.

So many pain killers.

He was so brave. That's all Harry could think about; how unbelievably brave Liam was. God, leukemia scared the shit out of him, and he wasn't even the sick one. 

Harry had resolved that the tussle on the bed (before chemo started) wouldn't be the last time he kissed Liam. It was only one time, but he swore up and down that once Liam was healthy again, he'd tell him how he really felt. Harry just couldn't sleep until then. He couldn't kiss Liam, the bacteria in his saliva could make Liam sick. But Harry seemed to dream about his lips every time he closed his eyes.

"Haz?" Liam croaked. Harry was up off the floor of the hall and through the door before Liam could make another sound. Visiting hours were long over, but being a celebrity had its perks.

"Yeah, babe?" Harry breathed through his surgical mask (no airborne pathogens). Liam's eyes were foggy and sliding in and out of focus. He was lost in outer space again, somewhere far away from Harry. 

"I, ah, I," Liam ran a dry tongue over chapped lips. Harry held a glass of water to his lips, trying not to collapse and float away. 

"Here you go, baby. I've got you," he murmured, biting his lip to stop the tears. The chemo had literally leached the life out of the boy he loved, leaving a shell of Liam Payne. His once-strong body had withered away as the months crawled by painfully. Liam James Payne-hairless, colorless, lifeless-was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Please come home," Harry whispered. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep until then.


	4. Bleed it Out (Elounor/Eleaniall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Linkin Park's "Bleed It Out"

Eleanor ripped her closet apart, clothing strewn across the room. Once again, she found herself searching for something that simply wasn't there anymore. Stamping around the room, it was as if she could actually feel her mind escaping through her ears. No one noticed, no one cared. So she found a new place to hang her noose.  
Niall was easy. Not in a rude way, but Eleanor knew she could get what she wanted from him. He was fucking cathartic. Literally. Louis had been pulling away for a while and she had needs, dammit. It was a shit cycle, really. She's kiss Niall, and then the rumors would fly (she would deny), Louis would cry, and El wanted to die. And then she'd end up in Niall's bed again, because Louis refused to love her. She couldn't figure out what the hell was going on with him. He was disappearing into himself. The light had gone out of his eyes. At first, she'd equated it to Liam's being sick, but no, it seemed to go deeper. And she's was sick of diving into Louis' dark ocean.  
So she fucked Niall, ditched her emotions, threw caution to the wind and bled tears at the end of the night. Louis had already cut out her heart, so she would cut him out of the remains, just to throw it away. Her reputation, her bloody relationship was hanging like a corpse for all the world to see, but she could't seem to stop. Louis was disappearing faster than the make up on her countertop. She couldn't fathom where that was going, either. It seemed every time Louis came by, another tube of lipstick or blouse or pair of heels seemed to vanish from her possession. Another thing to throw away.  
Everything was spinning out of control, but Eleanor kept up the charade. Maybe she was cursed. Playing the game for the paps, for her family, for the world, it hurt. It didn't matter how hard she tried. Every word out of her mouth was a lie and still, she was so unsatisfied. Why feel? Why hurt, and let the pain get to her?

She threw out everything she'd ever felt for that boy, digging in deeper like opening a scar, to bleed her heart until she was numb and couldn't hurt anymore. Because that was easier that loving Louis and fucking someone else.


	5. I Don't Care (Eleaniall/Ziall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Fall Out Boy's "I Don't Care"

It was kind of like discovering a superpower. Niall could remember exactly when he figured it out, though it had been going on for a while before he realized the kind of power he had. In a funny sort of way, it was intoxicating, they way people wanted him. But when Eleanor had said his name and Louis in the same breath, he noticed something was up. Of course he was flattered, he looked up to Louis. No that didn't quite do him justice; Niall was infatuated with the Tommo. That probably should have been the reason he didn't hook up with Eleanor, but it wasn't. In his defense he hadn't planed too. But when she's compared the two of them, said both names in one breath, Niall was too flattered to stop. And pretty soon, it wasn't just Eleanor. Hell it wasn't just girls, even.

They didn't love him. They loved his hotel suites. They loved how famous he was, the shape of the hickeys he left, but Niall knew this wasn't love. It was lust. And it made him powerful. He didn't care what they thought, as longs it was about him.

Until the afternoon he caught Zayn snooping though Liam's medicine cabinet. Before Niall could ask what Zayn was playing at, filching Liam's marijuana (it was for the nausea from the chemo, the doctors had said), Zayn's lips had been messily slanted across on his own. It wasn't his first time with another boy, but it was Niall first time high, with another boy. Zayn let his body get a tolerance before putting the heatwave in his pants. And then when it was over, Niall pulled a breath like the cigarette slowing burning between Zayn's lips and he knew he was hooked. 

He wanted to trade his pawnshop heart up for something bigger, better, for Zayn. But Zayn only used him to sweat it out, so Niall kept his mouth shut. Free love in the streets, though his heart wasn't in it if Zayn wasn't in him. Zayn pretended everything was normal when he wasn't stoned, or freaking out about Liam catching him. Zayn pretended everything was okay and Niall could stop fixating about what was going on in Zayn's head. He didn't care what Zayn thought, as long as it was about him. If loving him was misery, Niall could find happiness in it.


	6. Everybody Talks (Zayn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Neon Tree's "Everybody Talks"  
> (edited!!!)

     That weekend in San Francisco had been a turning point for all of them. Zayn had gone out with Niall. They hung out a lot now. Harry was constantly Skyping Liam (even though Liam was asleep half the time…), and Louis would disappear with a large bag over his shoulder. Niall had made plans with some fan he'd met via Twitter. Zayn never bothered to learn her name. The girl ended up being their age, a tiny blonde dyke with a beanie collection to rival Harry's. Zayn had only agreed to come along because Niall seemed to like her so much, and Zayn was morally opposed to denying Niall pleasure. As it ended up, the bird had given them a tour of Castro Street, the gay district. It had been an interesting experience, since Zayn and Niall were immediately recognized and roundly chatted up. They'd briefly spotted a girl across the street that looked like an effeminate Louis, but she was gone before they could get a picture.  

     Then they'd ended up seated around her roommate's bong. It wasn't the first time Zayn had toked up, but it was the first time he really _felt_ it. All the stress and worry and anxiety just sort of melted away after that first hit, and he could almost swear he heard it whispering to him, "hey, baby, I could be your drug, I could be your new addiction". Well, Zayn needed a vice, too.  It was only fair. All he was getting was friction.

     Everybody talks. It was the first thing Zayn learned about fame, that the slightest little rumor would land him with his face plastered across the tabloids. He was a sorry sucker, and it happened all the time. These days it was utterly inescapable. Every week there was another article about Liam's struggle with cancer. Some struggle. It was more like an out-and-out war. His best friend in the entire world was dying. And then there was Niall. Niall, as per usual, was giving zero fucks about what anyone else thought of the endless parade of girls (and boys??) going through his door. But Zayn was thrown most by Louis. God, he had no idea what was going on with that boy. It was like he was retreating in on himself. Even Eleanor was feeling his absence. Louis would inexplicably vanish for days at a time when they weren't on tour, and they're nearly left him last time they were in San Francisco. Plus he was refusing to cut his hair and- well things were getting out of hand. And then there was Harry. Sweet, cheeky Harry was wandering around in a fog these days. He'd taken the whole Liam thing harder than anyone had expected, even if he was the most sensitive one in the group.

     Really, there was no excuse for it. But Zayn knew that it started with a whisper. So he couldn't risk just going out and buying his seven-finger salvation. Plus Liam had a (mostly) unused prescription for the nausea the chemo caused. So yes, it was theft, but Liam wasn't using it, and Zayn _needed_ it, dammit! Everything was going just fine until Niall practically caught him red-handed. He was being sloppy because he was already out of his mind, and horny as fuck, and that was when he kissed Niall. And it make his lips hurt. 

     It was past the whispering stage, now. He could hear the chit-chat. He'd stop being careful, playing it safe. He and Niall would end up in Niall's veritable love-shack of a flat. When the high was gone, Zayn always had to backtrack, and everybody talked. He never thought that he would see the day, when everybody's words got in the way, but Zayn was tangled up so deep in the rumors, (Harry was in love with Liam? Eleanor was cheating on Louis with Niall? Louis was cross-dressing?) that it seemed like the logical next step has just harder drugs. The weed just wasn't doing it for him anymore.

     Who cared what people were saying? Everybody talks.


End file.
